With respect to a magnetic recording medium wherein two or more magnetic layers are formed on a non-magnetic support, when the bending stiffness increases, the magnetic recording medium becomes more liable to turbidity and noise due to degradation of head contact and the adhesion of material on the head, although, the durability improves.
It is also known that the durability of a magnetic recording medium decreases when the bending stiffness is decreased.
The present invention aims at overcoming this antinomy.